Tes caleçons trainent partout !
by Kura-chan-x3
Summary: Le jour où la brosse à dent rose vint rejoindre la orange et bleue marine. Que les caleçons ne purent plus trainer tranquillement dans la maison mais que les cheveux roses s'invitèrent dans la douche. C'était le début d'un massacre. SasuXSakuXNaru.


**Nouvelle fiiiic ! Depuis le temps que j'hésitais à me relencer dans quelque chose de long ! La fin de Bogaî No kofuku à débloquée pas mal de chose. On retrouve ici la frustation habituelle de Sasuke, la joie omniprésente de Naruto et Sakura qui fait son entrée. Je vais tenter de faire chaque chapitre avec un nom d'une pièce de la maison. Je ne sais pas trop si j'y arriverai. Au pire, si au bout d'un moment je bloque ou que j'ai tout utilisé, je reviendrais aux habituels "chapitre 1" etc.. Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin hein ! ;P C'est crutial pour un début : 3**

**Tes caleçons trainent partout !**

**Résumé**** : Le jour où la brosse à dent rose vint rejoindre la orange et bleu marine. Que les caleçons ne purent plus trainer tranquillement dans la maison mais que les cheveux roses s'invitèrent dans la douche. C'était le début d'un massacre. SasuXSakuXNaru. **

**Couples**** : SasuXSakuXNaru. (Aucun SasuXNaru n'est prévu; je l'indique tout de suite. Ca ne concernera que le SasuXSaku et le NaruXSaku.) surement mention d'autres couples. **

**Disclaimer**** : Les principaux personnages apartiennent tous à Masashi Kishimoto... Pour le moment.**

**Chapitre premier : Grenier.**

Cela faisait peut-être 7, non, 8 mois qu'ils vivaient en colocation. C'était plutôt simple pour Naruto de passer ses journées en cohabitation avec le brun. Mais pour Sasuke, ça n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir. Au final il s'y été habitué, il le fallait bien, de toute façon.

Il vivait pourtant tranquillement, à la base. Il habitait un petit studio en plein centre de Konoha, ville très huppée. Il s'y plaisait, c'était simple et calme. Surtout calme, en fait. Chose qui vient facilement à manquer quand on emménage avec quelqu'un comme Naruto. L'Uchiwa menait une vie saine. Son travail d'inspecteur à la police payait bien, il n'y avait rien à redire. Seulement du jour en lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à la porte. De son boulot, et fatalement de son logement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de s'emporter, quand on lui avait refusé une affaire qui concernait de loin son frère.

Viré. Ce mot résonna pendant un long moment dans l'esprit du ténébreux. Il ne se voyait pas retourner dans son manoir d'enfance, complètement délabré et plein de souvenirs douloureux étouffés dans sa mémoire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution; et c'était son meilleur ami. Il voulait au départ juste lui demander une avance d'argent, pour payer un mois de loyer le temps qu'il se remette rapidement sur pieds. Mais Naruto avait catégoriquement refusé. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre ce service, il voulait carrement qu'il emménage avec lui.

«Il faut que tu viennes Sasuke ! Ca serait génial, une coloc' non ? En plus y'a largement la place dans la maison ! »

C'est ce qu'il lui avait sorti. Sasuke n'avait plus vraiment le choix, après tout, il ne pourrait pas payer le mois qui allait suivre.

Il avait donc accepté l'offre, un peu réticent tout de même. Et c'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé, une valise, un gros sac et quelques cartons dans la demeure plutôt vide qu'habitait son ami. C'était une maison normal, assez grande. L'Uchiwa se disait souvent que ça ne correspondait pas vraiment à Naruto, puisqu'avant, il y était seul. Seulement c'est son père adoptif qui lui avait acheté cette maison, qui ne devait être à la base que "pour plus tard." Mais le blond l'avait trouvé tellement fascinante qu'il n'avait pas résisté à plaquer son apartement miteux, qui plus est dans une ville loin de son meilleur ami, pour venir vivre ici.

Le premier mois où Sasuke avait prit ses nouvelles marques dans cet endroit, avec Naruto, il était un peu perdu. Au final c'est venu, et aujourd'hui il avait ses habitudes quotidiennes, qu'il ne valait mieux pas changer sous peine de le plonger dans un profond toruble.

------------------

Il ne devait pas être plus de 8h30. Qui avait eut l'idée d'installer un téléphone commun à cette maison ? Et surtout, qui pouvait bien appeller à cette heure-ci ? Sasuke ne se lèverait pas. Que cette personne aille au diable pour l'avoir réveillé de ce qui devait être une grasse matinée. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Naruto, qui se trouvait en face de la sienne, s'ouvrir lentement. Vraiment, pourquoi il avait fallu que le deuxième téléphone se trouve à l'étage, de façon à pouvoir réveiller les deux de si bon matin ?

-NnAllo...

Et en plus, il était trop gentil. Si L'Uchiwa avait dû se lever pour répondre, la personne au bout du fil aurait très vite compris son erreur.

-Oh, c'est toi ?!

Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'en plus d'avoir été réveillé, il n'allait pas pouvoir se rendormir.

-Hein ?-Qu- ça va pas ?

Avant un sacré moment, d'ailleurs !

-Je comprends, au café, d'accord ? A tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Sasuke. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, et l'Uchiwa l'entendit dévaler l'escalier à toute allure. Pour remonter aussi vite, et rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Il ne se demandait même pas qui était au téléphone il y a deux secondes, c'était totalement inintéressant. La maison serait peut-être plus calme, puisque son ami allait visiblement s'en aller. La douche se mit à faire du bruit. Mais bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'entende dans cette satané baraque ?

--------

11h20. Bonne grasse matinée, comme le ténebreux l'espérait. Ce n'est que quand l'appelle se la faim le tortura qu'il se résigna à se lever. Il descendit les marches, d'un pas encore ensommeillé. Les cheveux en bataille, il sortit du frigo une brique de lait, qu'il se mit négligement à boire en retraversant le hall d'entrée, se dirigeant vers le salon, avec pour but de s'affaler devant la télé.

Au moment où une goutte de lait déborda sur sa lèvre, et qu'il traversait le hall vétu d'un simple caleçon sombre, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se figea dans cette position. La brique à la bouche, un oeil vrillant sur le coté et le sourcil froncé comme si on le dérangeait en pleine action. Son ami entra le premier, et palît en le voyant ainsi.

-Sa-Sasuke !!

L'Uchiwa se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il se levait toujours habillé comme ça, et ses manières étaient les mêmes depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant. Naruto lui fit de grands gestes, lui indiquant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Et une fille rentra alors dans la maison. Une gorgée mal avalé, Sasuke se mit à tousser.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était qui, elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle des cheveux roses ?

-Merde ! Je euh, je pensais pas que tu serais levé !

Son ami s'approcha et lui tapota dans le dos. Le ténébreux le repoussa, pour foudroiller la nouvelle arrivante du regard.

-Hem. Je-Je m'appelle

-C'est Sakura ! _s'exclama Naruto dans un rire nerveux. _

-..Je m'en fiche.

Et il repartit. Préférant ignorer les deux gros sacs qui accompagnaient cette fille aux yeux verts et aux cheveux roses. C'était mauvais,_ très mauvais_. Il le sentait. Naruto avait toujours été trop gentil. Il ne s'attendait à rien de bon.

----

Sakura entendit une porte à l'étage claquer. Son coeur s'accéléra. Etait-ce le fameux Sasuke dont lui avait parlé Naruto tout à l'heure ? L'effet qu'il avait eut sur elle à l'instant était beaucoup trop étrange à son goût. Et il n'avait pas l'air très sociable. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ahah ! Tu l'excusera, hein !

Naruto revint dans son champ de vision, se grattant la tête, un sourire géné sur le visage.

-Il...Il est souvent comme ça ?

-Eh bien... Tu sais, quand tu auras appris à le connaître, ça ira beaucoup mieux !

Elle fixait les escaliers. Le blond l'avait prévenu de toute manière, ce garçon avait un sal caractère. Sa première impression sur lui était... Que rien ne serait surement facile quand il serait dans les parages. Finalement, la rose commençait en penser que ça n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être allé vers Naruto en premier recourt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Tout se passera bien ! Héhé

Il avait le chic d'être toujours rassurant dans sa façon d'être. Mais sa main posé délicatement sur son épaule la fit paniquer. Elle n'avait pas peur de Naruto, mais de ce qu'elle pourrait se mettre à ressentir si elle vivait avec lui. Et l'autre.

Après tout ce temps, elle n'aurait jamais immaginé revoir le blond autant changé ! Il ne s'était pas vraiment parlé depuis si longtemps qu'elle se demande encore comment il a fait pour tout de suite lui proposer son emménagement avec lui et son meilleur ami.

-Tu veux peut-être poser tes affaires ?

-Euh, Naruto... Tu es sûr que je ne dérange pas, hein ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Allez, viens.

Il prit les deux gros sacs d'un coup, et passa devant Sakura, pour monter les marches. Elle le suivit, regardant tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était tellement reconnaissable, une maison de gars ! Elle se promit se remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça quand elle réussira à se sentir comme chez elle. Ce que lui avait promit son ami.

Il s'arrêta devant la deuxième porte sur la droite du couloir. Porte qui se trouvait juste à coté d'une autre. Naruto s'arrêta. Il posa les deux bagages lourds au sol, avant de se retourner avec le sourire devant elle.

-Bon, c'est un peu poussiéreux, c'est sencé être un "grenier" !

-Ah..

-T'inquiète, on va tout remettre à neuf. J'ai un matela sous mon lit, on l'installera ici. On dégagera les affaires de Sasuke et les miennes, et tu pourras faire ce cette salle ta chambre !

Elle lui rendit son sourire jovial. Il était tellement gentil avec elle, au point qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop.

----------

Sakura prenait une douche. Naruto entendait le ventilo de la cuisine en bas. Tout s'entendait ici, mais le blond aimait ça, ça faisait plus convivial. Sasuke s'installa à la petite table en face de lui. Il avait fait l'effort d'enfiler un tee-shirt, mais gardait son caleçon. Il tapa un poing sur la table

-Bordel Naruto, c'est quoi _ça_ ?

-Pourquoi t'es partis ? Je voulais te la présenter !

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Une fille, ici ?!

-C'est Sakura. Une très bonne amie d'enfance, elle..._ il baissa les yeux_, elle ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment.

-Mais tu vas pas récupérer tout l'monde bon sang !

L'Uchiwa était sur les nerfs. Il avait tout entendu. Naruto qui ouvre le grenier à coté de sa chambre, qui ouvre la fenêtre qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des lustres, et qui bouge des affaires à lui. Tout en présentant les lieux, et en ne se retenant pas de faire des reflexions sur son ami. Comme quoi tout ira bien. C'était ce qu'il s'efforcait de répeter.

-Elle a été pendant plus de deux ans avec un gars, vivant avec lui et tout, et il l'a laché hier soir ! Pour une autre fille, la virant par la même occasion !

-...C'est sa vie, en quoi ça te regarde ?

-Sasuke ! _Il se releva brusquement_, joues pas les ordures, Sakura compte beaucoup pour moi !

-...Tss.

Le ténébreux se leva à son tour. C'était à ça que ça devait mener d'avoir une fille chez eux ? Des engueulades inutiles. Il remonta les escaliers lentement, et croisa sa nouvelle colocataire. Elle avait les cheveux dégoulinants sur son tee-shirt gris. Elle avait enfilé un short, ce qui n'était pas forcement de saison. Leur regards se croisèrent brièvement. Puis celui de Sasuke parcouru tout aussi rapidement son corps, ses formes et-...

_Bordel, c'est pas bon du tout. _songea-t-il finalement.

-Naruto ?

Il était assis avec une tasse de lait chaud devant lui. L'air penseur. Elle l'appela, et il réagit brusquement.

-Oh, Sakura-chan ? Tu as été rapide !

-Hein ? Euh, oui.

Elle prit place sur la chaise où était assis l'Uchiwa quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Je..Je suis désolée, Naruto. _elle baissa la tête._

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne compte pas vous déranger longtemps !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et une larme perla le long de sa joue. Le coeur du blond se serra, puis il prit doucement la main de la rose posée sur la table.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Sasuke peut parraître un peu dur mais c'est quelqu'un de formidable !

-...

-Je veux que tu fasses comme si tu étais là depuis toujours ! Et n'hésite pas à être un peu dur avec Sasuke, si ça peut le rendre plus aimable ! Héhé

-..Je ne sais pas comment... Comment te remercier. Cette histoire avec Neji ça m'a...

-C'est un abruti finis ! _il lacha un rire_, comment il a pu te lacher ? Dire que c'est à cause de lui qu'on avait perdu contact !

-...

C'était un souvenir douloureux pour les deux. Il y a à peut près trois ans de cela, Le Hyuga et Naruto se battaient pratiquement pour avoir les faveurs de la rose. Finalement Neji triompha et alors que Sakura se sentait véritablement amoureuse, il lui indiqua qu'il préférait qu'elle arrête de voir Naruto. «Mais c'est comme mon meilleur ami !» lui avait-elle retorquer.«Tu ne m'a pas choisit pour rien non ? Tu dois être capable de faire des sacrifices.» Lui avait-il répondu sèchement. Elle en avait eut le coeur brisé, mais a finalement prit ses distances avec Naruto. Par amour. Et c'était la pire chose à ses yeux aujourd'hui qu'elle avait pu faire. Une autre larme dévala son visage.

-Arrêtes donc d'y penser, Sakura-chan.

-Oui...Tu as surement raison !

Elle termina sa phrase avec un sourire. Elle voulait se relever mais il serrait désormais sa main dans la sienne. Son regard était profondément perturbant. Elle s'y perdait trop facilement.

-Il... Il faudrait peut-être.. s'y mettre maintenant, non ?

-Qu- Oh, oui, allons-y !

Il la lacha finalement. La rose entendit la douche se mettre à faire du bruit. Sasuke faisait surement sa toilette. Ils montèrent tous les deux à la suite les marches, et une fois arrivé dans le grenier, Naruto poussa un soupire.

-Yoooosh ! C'est parti !

Elle eut un petit rire face à sa motivation soudaine. Et il commencèrent à trier les diverses affaires et cartons en trois parties; Affaires de Naruto, affaires de Sasuke, et affaire inclassables. Quand ça prenait enfin l'allure de quelque chose, le blond s'écria brusquement «J'ai un creu. Je vais aller faire cuire des ramens, ça te dit ?» Auquel elle répondit que ça lui ferait plaisir, et en le remerciant. Il s'en alla vivemenent, et Sakura se retrouva seule, au milieu de trois tas. L'un comportait plus d'objets et de choses sombres que les autres. C'était le coté Sasuke. Celui d'à coté c'était Naruto; tout le contraire. et le dernier, c'était un mélange des deux.

-Alors c'est ici que tu vas être, hein.

La voix grave qui résonna la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et constata Sasuke appuyé contre la porte, torse nu, une petite serviette bleue autour du cou, et ses mèches mouillées lui retombants sur les yeux. La fleur se remit vite en question; il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait ce genre d'attirance pour son nouveau colocataire. Elle ne le connaissait rien de lui, mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être taillé comme un Dieu !

-Oui. _Répondit-elle sèchement_.

_Le meilleur moyen c'est d'être froide envers lui. _songea-t-elle

Il fronca les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air géné, et ne cherchait pas à s'excuser si elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Et ça dérangeais l'Uchiwa. Il tourna la tête vers les escaliers.

-J'ai entendu Naruto sortir. Il est surement partit à l'épicerie d'à coté._ Il soupira, se remettant à la regarder_. Cet idiot ne t'as même pas fait visiter les lieux, je présume ?

-Euh, eh bien.. Non.

-La pièce d'à coté, _il pointa le mur à sa droite_, c'est ma chambre. Juste en face de la tienne là, _il dirigea son doigt derrière lui_, c'est la salle de bain. Et à coté d'elle, c'est la chambre de Naruto.

-Je vois.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et frolla son corps qui dégageait la chaleur de la douche brûlante qu'il avait prise, puis le dépassa. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la poignet de porte de ce qui était la chambre du blond. Avant de se faire arrêter brusquement par une main. Sasuke posa la sienne sur celle de Sakura, gardant une distance un peu trop courte entre eux.

-Je ne te conseille pas. Tu risquerais d'être choquée.

-Je-...

C'était dingue comme ses yeux pouvaient être sombres, remarqua-t-elle. Alors que l'Uchiwa partait tranquillement dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, la rose fut prise de court par le battement de son coeur irrégulier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. Vraiment, c'était une trop mauvaise idée.

----------

Naruto sortait de l'epicerie. Il était encore plus heureux que d'habitude. Sakura allait vivre avec eux, c'était génial. Il allait pouvoir la voire tous les jours, alors qu'il en avait été privé ces trois dernières années. Il fallait juste qu'il évite les débordements à tout prix. Comme tout à l'heure. Si il ne s'était pas retenu, ou bien si elle ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il se serait surement levé pour l'embrasser. Mais ce genre d'idées étaient à exclure de sa tête.

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de sa maison, l'ouvrit, lachant un joyeux "Je suis rentré !" et il vit Sakura dévaler les escaliers avec un sourire. Elle s'approcha et lui prit la poche plastique de sa main, pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

-S-Sakura-chan ?

-J'ai une faim de loup !

Il se mit à rire en la rejoignant. Vraiment, il était heureux.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de Sasuke. Il restait dans son lit, allongé, après avoir prit une douche, cela ne lui avait pas suffit. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec Sakura. Ca le frustrait au plus au point. Qu'elle soit là pour tout chambouler. Il n'aurait jamais immaginé se retrouver à cohabiter avec une fille. Surtout une fille avec une plastique pareille. L'attirance qui se dégageait de lui quand elle était là était indéniable. Il haïssait déjà la rose, ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle amenait.

-Sasuke ?

On frappa à sa porte. Une voix de fille, bon sang ! C'était quelque chose auquel il ne s'habituerai jamais.

-Nh..

-Tu veux manger des ramens ?

-...Non.

-Comme tu voudras !

Et il entendit ses pas déscendre les escaliers.

-Tss.

Il changea de position. Sa façon d'être.. On aurait cru qu'elle habitait là depuis toujours. C'est quelque chose qui l'énervait. Il ne se ferait pas à sa présence, vraiment.

Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien. Pas bien _du tout._

**----------------------------------------**

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous en penserez. J'avais peur en débutant cette fic d'avoir un manque cruel d'inspiration pour les autres chapitres. Mais finalement, rendue à la moitier de celui-ci, j'ai eut des idées qui affluaient de partout. **

**Sinon je suis en vacance, là. La suite de "Non je ne l'aime pas. Ou très peu !" arrivera dans la semaine qui suit. J'éspère que j'arriverai à gérer le t emps pour ces deux fics, mais celle-là..Comment dire.. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle me tournait dans la tête, et elle me tient à coeur ! :P**

**Je voulais dire aussi que je réponderai désormais aux reviews signées par un le review reply. Ca sera plus simple. Excusez-moi pour ceux qui sont en anonyme. Seulement si j'estime que la review non signée est argumenté et tout, j'y réponderai dans le chapitre suivant. Si j'ai beaucoup plus de reviews anonymes que de signées, je ferais comme dans mon autre fic, j'y réponderai à chaque chapitres suivant. **

**Donc maintenant, tous à vos claviers ! :D Donnez-moi votre avis en maaaasse ! Je n'attends que ça ! **

**A une prochaine (rapide) ;P .Biz'**

**Kura.**


End file.
